Legacy
by Veromorphia
Summary: The longawaited third part of the Forbidden Memories trilogyI love that word!. The beginning will mostly center around Vegeta jr.'s life, but Vegeta and Bulma will show up again near the very end. FINISHED. I don't beleive it!
1. Prologue: For The Bloodline

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: I'm finally continuing! Sorry for the long absence of updates, but I've been lacking inspiration again. Idea's still welcome!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Legacy  
  
Prologue; For The Bloodline  
  
Vegeta jr. was now about eighteen years old. Truely, he didn't know his age. He hadn't seen his parents since they had contracted, and died from some kind of virus when he was a small child. He walked into the small hut he called home, and looked at the family tree that his ancestors had begun carving onto the large rock hundreds of years before he was born. At the very top were Vegeta and Bulma Briefs; his great-great-great-grandparents. Right under them were Bra Briefs, and Tom Wilson; his great-great- grandparents. He scrolled all the way down to his parents. FIVE YEARS OLD he was when they left him alone. No one should have had to go through that.  
  
He chuckled, and flew out. If he wanted to be a true Saiya-jin like the first Vegeta was, he couldn't have weak emotions like that. He did, however, have to find a mate, to insure that the Saiya-jin race would survive. He decided that today would be the day.  
  
He flew into the city, and came across more woman than he expected. It had been a long time since he had entered the city. It was very big.  
  
He looked at many woman, most of which were attractive, but didn't look quite Saiya-jin enough. Then he spotted her. She had black hair, and dark brown eyes, which, from this distance, almost looked black. Her eyes were not slanted like those of a Saiya-jin, but that was such a rare trait to find in a human that it didn't even matter. She was the one.  
  
He walked up to her. "Hello.", he said.  
  
"Hi.", she replied in a voice that was high-piched enough to be feminine, yet deep enough to have dignity.  
  
"I am Vegeta.", he said.  
  
"My name is Desiree.", she replied, putting out her hand, "Nice to meet you."  
  
He shook it. "Likewize." He tried desperatrely to remember what his father had told him once about how to court a woman. Oh right. "How would you like to meet me for lunch later?"  
  
She seemed to think about it for a minute. "Sure.", she said with a smile.  
  
"Ok. Meet me there" He pointed to a restaraunt. "Then." He flew up to a large clock, and pointed to one o'clock.  
  
"You can fly?!", he yelled with fear.  
  
Oh, he had forgotten not to fly. "I'm sorry. I'm a warrior. Certain wariors can fly. Please don't be scared of me!", he yelled. Why had he done that? Why did he really care whether he got her or not? He could always find another one. Nevertheless, he still felt like it should be her, and no one else.  
  
"A-aright.", she said, "I'll meet you there."  
  
He smirked. "Goodbye.", he flew away.  
  
He had done it. He had begun the proccess of getting her. He felt an inner triumpth at keeping dark hair and eyes in the family. He also felt something else in the pit of his stomach. Maybe anxiousness? But why would he be anxious. He had no personal feelings for this girl, right? Right. It was all for the bloodline. 


	2. I Diary

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One; Diary  
  
Ten years had passed. Vegeta jr. had managed to court and marry the girl in this time, with no more problems with his...feelings. Upon seeing his last name, she had said that he was heir to some kind of fortune; that he was to enherit the hightest net worth in the entire world; Capsule Corperation, and all of it's assets.  
  
So, about six years ago, he had moved into the largest building on earth, found a gravity chamber, and started training, while his wife managed the business. That was pretty much his whole life now. His wife was a wariior too, as he had found out not long after he met her. She didn't have any super-human abilities, but was a skilled martail-artist none-the-less.  
  
"Vegeta!", she yelled into the chamber.  
  
"What now?!", he asked impatiently.  
  
"Can I use that gravity chamber for a while, please?"  
  
"Oh, come on, woman. How much could you possibly use, anyway?, he said hurtfully.  
  
"I like to use two times. I'm sorry that I'm not a super-strong alien like you that can train in hundreds of times, but I need some training too."  
  
He sighed, and turned the gravity to two times. "Fine." He walked past her, then said, "And I'm not an alien. I decend from aliens. I don't see why you don't just build another one. You have my ancestors blue-prints, and your pretty smart-" He hadn't meant to compliment her so openly.  
  
"Well, thankyou.", she kissed him on the cheek. He pushed away a smirk, and some strange warm feeling. He fought to convince himself that what they had truely did not extend past a phisical relationship. It worked. He reminded himself why he had made this allience. Children. That was the only reason.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: I would use italic for writing, but I'm not smart enough to get it to come up on ff.net, so for writing, I'll put a "#" on both sides. I know it's kinda' stupid, but play along.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Desiree finished her training, and walked into the kitchen. She looked through the cabinets for a cup or glass to drink from, and noticed something she hadn't noticed before in the very back. She pulled it out. It was a small wooden box. She opened it. Inside were a metal thing that kind of looked like an old-fashioned watch, and a diary. It was a large diary; with paper as big as a standard piece of 8"11" paper, and about three inches thick. She opened it. The enteries started over two-hundred years ago.  
  
She got her drink, and walked to her bedroom to read. #...I've started this diary because it seems that my life may get very interestting...#, she began reading about a young woman's search for something called dragon balls, how she met friends along the way, found love in a desert bandit, and so on.  
  
Hours later, she found that it was getting a little more interesting. #...My father found a ship from another planet! He says that I can run the mission myself as long as I bring Goku, and Krillin along. Yamcha, ofcoarse, says that he's too 'busy' to come. Jerk! Well, I still love him, even if he doesn't have a conciderate bone in his body...# Desiree already knew much about the people mentioned from the previous writing. She continued reading for hours. #...I saw an alien today. Well, actually, I saw many aliens, but only one that matters. Apparently, his name is Vegeta...# Desiree stopped reading for a second. How could Vegeta have been alive that long ago, and did he really come from another planet?  
  
"Hay, Desiree, where's dinner?!", Vegeta yelled from outside the door.  
  
"Can't you make it yourself?! Hold on!" She put down the book, and went outside the room. "How old are you?", she asked him.  
  
"I'm not really sure. Somewhere in my mid to late twenties. I've already told you that.", he replied.  
  
"So you weren't alive two-hundred years ago, and living on another planet? Some sources say that there was a Vegeta that long ago.", she said, tired of his lies.  
  
"Because there was.", he said plainly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"My great-great-great-grandfather's name was Vegeta Briefs. Satisfied."  
  
"You never told me this before?!"  
  
"You never asked."  
  
"I thought you said you had no family.", she said.  
  
"Not when I met you, but I did have a family tree.", he replied.  
  
She had a way of knowing when he was telling the truth, and he was. "I'm sorry. I believe you.", she said.  
  
"Whatever. Just make some food alright?", he replied.  
  
Desiree made Vegeta dinner, then ran back to her room to continue reading while he trained. #...I've been thinking of Vegeta a lot since he refused to come with me to Earth. My relationship with Yamcha is already starting to deteriorate, but I don't even care anymore. Why didn't Vegeta just come with me? I could tell he loved me, and after that dream, I couldn't help but...really REALLY want him to show it. When I closed that door, Vegeta eyes held so much pain. No tears, but pain beyond any level I had ever seen before...# She wiped a tear from her eye. She normally didn't cry about anything, but this was the saddest thing she had ever heard. Poor Bulma, poor Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta...This was her Vegeta up and down. He had refused to kiss her at thier wedding, wouldn't let anyone come, but she could tell that he loved her. She read through more. A lot happened in a short time after that. Bulma's ship was stolen, and Vegeta showed up. He invoked the wrath of Frieza, and what?! #...I read his mind, and he read mine. He sat down on the floor next to me, and told me how his planet, and his whole family had been destroyed when he was five years old. FIVE YEARS OLD!!! He was able to talk about it so casually, like he didn't even care. He said that he'd never cried a day in his life when I asked him, and I knew that he was telling the truth. I cried for him, and ever so gingerly, he hugged me, and went to go train. I love him, diary, and I'm going to save him!...#  
  
She closed the book. It WAS him. How could it not be?! He said that he wasn't from another planet! The liar! Who was this girl?! What was she doing with her husband over two-hundred years ago?! 


	3. II A Tragic Past

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two; A Tragic Past  
  
Desiree decided not to confront Vegeta about this just yet. She wanted to read on further first. #...Frieza's supposed to come tomarrow, and Vegeta will beat him. I know it, yet I'm still scared for some reason...# The next entery was over a year later. #...I'm finally back from the dead. The otherworld was nice, but I missed Vegeta. I would've gotten wished back earlier, but Goku made the mistake of summoning the dragon in the middle of the city, and had to use the wish to erase the memories of the onlookers. I contacted Vegeta with my mind, and I'm going to go see him now. I have to be on the ship in an hour. Then it'll only be two weeks until I see my love again!...# Heartbroken, she read for a little more. #...Vegeta just beat Frieza's father and brother, and now he's pretty much the rular of the universe, or atleaste he would be if he hadn't given it all up for me! He told me about the day I died at the hands of Frieza. He said that his anger caused him to transform into a Super Saiya-jin, and that he defeated Frieza with ease. What he told me next was even more shocking. He said that he had fallen to the ground, and cried uncontrollably, thinking that I was gone forever. He said that he cried infront of Goku, and even Nappa and Radditz! It should be sad, but really, it's not. Vegeta can feel now! I saved him, and he loves me! He actually told me that he loves me!!!...# She put down the book, and walked out to see her husband.  
  
He was sitting at the kitchen table eating the food she had made him. For the first time, she examined the fact that he had never once told her that he loved her. He was just fun at first, then they became close, but mostly just phisically close. She had always thought that there was love, but now wasn't sure anymore.  
  
She approached him, and sat down next to him. "Vegeta, do you love me?", she asked plainly, and with a hint of sadness.  
  
He looked at her with a strange...something in his eyes. "I...don't know.", he replied.  
  
"Well, I love you.", she said.  
  
He rubbed his forehead. "Listen, you are an atractive, intelligent woman, and I...am a Saiya-jin. I don't think that Saiya-jins are supposed to be able to feel love. Try to understand. It's not you.", he said.  
  
She felt her heart break, and her lip quiver, He had never seen her cry before, so she tried hard to stop herself. "I'm sorry you feel that way.", she said, running out of the room with her hand covering her face.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Desiree...!", Vegeta yelled. What was wrong with her?! He had always assumed that she understood, but apparently, she expected more than a phisical relationship with the demi-Saiya-jin. He walked to thier room, and found her crying on the bed. "Hay.", he said, lifting her head, and kissing her, "You are a beautiful woman, with a great body. That's why I married you. That's why I will never regret it.", he said.  
  
She looked up at him with utter disgust, and said, "What will you think of me when I start to get old, huh?! Will you just move on, and find another young woman in two-hundred years or so?!"  
  
"What ARE you blabbering about woman?!"  
  
"Damn it, Vegeta, why can't you just tell me the truth?!!!"  
  
"I already did!", he said, insulted, "The truth is that I don't love you! Never have, never will!!!" He stormed out. That woman didn't know what she was talking about anymore. Was she losing her mind or something?! Vegeta flew outside to get some fresh air.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Desiree picked up the book again, and read for a long time, about how Bulma had gotten pregnant twice by him, and he had replied both times with smiles, and love. She cried constantly because she knew that Vegeta would never act that way toward her. #...Vegeta gave me the nicest birthday present today! It's a hand crafted glass vase with many perfectly strait zig-zag lines, and a few hearts. He made it himself. He's so caring. He was also training with Trunks. Vegeta may not seem like it to the public, but he's become the best husband and father in history over the years, and I our love only gets stronger every day...# A picture fell from the book; a picture of Vegeta-it really was him!-with his arm around a beautiful blue- haired, blue-eyed woman. He had a smile on his face, a real smile, not a sarcastic smirk.  
  
She read on further still. Aparently, Vegeta had gone to a phycic, and found out how long Bulma was going to live. #...He pulled me from my computor desk, and began carrying me up the stairs. He started insisting that I retire the next day. I even saw him cry for the first time. He was so upset that I said that I would retire. Since Bra already has her own life outside of Capsule Corp., I'll give it all to Trunks. He's very smart, if not a genious himself...# She read on further. The enteries became longer after that, and calmer. They were mostly just about how Vegeta cared for her every day, trying to make her life less stressful, until the last entery. #...I feel myself dying. I know I have to tell Vegeta today before it's too late, but he's not going to take it well. I am not looking foreward to saying these things to him. I know he will cry, and beg me not to leave him. It will surely break my heart to tell him that I can't help it. I am the world to Vegeta, and he is the world to me. We will both suffer a great loss. Even I will, as I enter the gates of heaven. Goodbye, world. Now I must go say goodbye to Vegeta...# She put the diary down, and bookmarked the pade. She felt herself crying more than she ever had in her life. Poor Vegeta.  
  
Desiree needed to find him. She ran around the house calling his name, but he was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, something drew her to a wing of the house she hadn't yet explored. Something had always made her want to stay away from it, but now she was drawn toward it. There was a main door to the wing which was locked. She couldn't pick the lock, so she just kicked it down. She found a wing of bedrooms.  
  
On one door read #Trunks#. On another; #Bra#. Then at the end of the hall, there was an oak double-door. She went into the room of Trunks. She saw an old computor, and began digging through the desk. She found another diary, and began reading. This one only had a couple of pages. #...I've never kept a journal before, but had to write this. Mom is dead! Dad doesn't think anyone was around when it happened, but I was in the doorway watching. Mom told dad that she was going to die, and he seemed frantic. Now, I have NEVER seen my dad without a perfectly cool composure before in my entire life, and he was screaming, and crying. He was ranting about how it wasn't fair that he was still in his prime. He cried more than I did! He seemed so horribly sad. He said that it would be beyond his abilities to move on in his entire lifetime, and his words seemed so sincere. Poor father. I hope that me and Bra can atleast comfort him a little bit in his time of need...#  
  
"Vegeta...", she said to herself as she read more. The next entery was about a month later. #...Mom's fumeral was really sad. Everyone cried except dad. He pretty much just sat there with that same plain look on his face that he still wears today. Bra dissapeared, and so did her ki signal, and all dad did was stair through the walls, and say something like, "Oh, really?" He has really lost his spirit. There's nothing left to him now...# The next one took place about fifty years later. #...I'm couping a lot today. I think that I might die. My father won't like this. He STILL looks sixty years younger than me, so he'll be alone for a while. Well, I'm going to go sit on the couch now, and wait for him to come out. I hope that the afterlife is kind to me...#  
  
"Oh, my god.", she said to herself, "Oh, Vegeta, no wonder your afraid to get close to me." So many tears came now. "No wonder your so cold. You poor poor man...I just wish that I could help you, but your true love is already dead." 


	4. III Revelations, and Reincarnation

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three; Revelations, and Reincarnation  
  
Hours later, Vegeta came back from his walk, and got something to eat. He wondered again about the woman. She had been acting mighty strange lately. He smirked. Maybe she was expecting. He hoped that was it. He had waitied long enough for his child. He walked back to thier bedroom to try to get the information out of her. She wasn't there. All he saw was a large book labled diary. That would surely give him some answers.  
  
He opened up to the bookmarked page. #...I feel myself dying. I know I have to tell Vegeta today before it's too late, but he's not going to take it well-...# He closed the book right then, and put his hand to his heart. He could always get another one, he reminded himself. He felt a tear leak down his face, the first tear of his life, as he realized that he could never get another Desiree. "No...No! Please still be alive!", he yelled, flying through the house frantically. He keyed onto her ki signal. ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Desiree was kneeling next to Trunks's old bed. She looked up to see Vegeta holding the diary. He had tears in his eyes. "I know about this.", he said, throwing it onto the bed, "I read the last page."  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, I'm so sorry.", she said, "I didn't mean to remind you."  
  
"I don't know what your talking about, woman...Desiree, but you should defininately not be apologizing to me. I have treated you so badly.", he hugged her, and cried into her shirt, "The truth is that I love you so much. I always have, and I always will. Please don't leave me.", he begged.  
  
Oh, poor Vegeta. She had made him relive it. Now he was facing the fact that he would have to go through her death someday too. "Vegeta, I never understood why you were so cold. I do now, and I'm so sorry for your loss."  
  
"There doesn't have to be a loss. Just don't die on me now. Please!!!" He was trembling.  
  
"Don't worry. It'll be a long time until I die. I won't leave you behind any time soon.", she said reassuringly  
  
He pushed her back, and said, "But in the book it said that you felt yourself dying today."  
  
"The diary? You thought it was mine?"  
  
"Well isn't it?"  
  
"No, Vegeta. Don't you know that it belonged to Bulma?", she said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your first wife.", she said.  
  
He picked up the book, and began scanning the dates. "Bulma Briefs...Oh, that was my great-great-great-grandmother. 'I have to tell Vegeta.'", he read, "The Vegeta in this book is my ancestor. The last full-blood Saiya- jin, and the one who's dying isn't you. It's Bulma Briefs; his wife." He sighed. "Not you."  
  
"So than this is just one big misunderstanding?"  
  
"I guess.", he replied, "Thank Kami."  
  
She smiled. "You said that you loved me.", she said with tears in her eyes; tears of joy.  
  
He blushed, than said, "Well...I guess that Saiya-jins can love after all." 'What have I come to.', he thought, no said.  
  
"What did you say?", she asked.  
  
He smirked. 'That I can love you after all.', he telepathically replied.  
  
She hugged him, and felt her life become perfect.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eight years later...  
  
"Okay, Vegeta, now I want you to stand up.", Vegeta told his six year old son, who was a small version of himself.  
  
"But Dad, it a-hundred and fifty times gravity! I can't. I can barely breath."  
  
"Fine." Vegeta turned the level down to one-hundred. "I don't want any excuses. I know you can do it now."  
  
Young Vegeta stood. "I...did...it!", he said.  
  
"Good work, son. Now walk across the room."  
  
His son began walking, showing great effort. He was so powerful for such a young age. He wasn't even as strong as Vegeta jr.(the older one) had been at the age of six, yet Vegeta jr. had so much pride for his son. So, he had done it. The line of Vegeta's continued. That was all he wanted, right? Wrong. He felt a warmth in his heart whenever he was around the boy, or his beautiful wife. He didn't try to fight it any more. He was in love, and proud of his family.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hundreds of years later...  
  
Vegeta sat next to his wife. (the original Vegeta). Thier shared personal heaven wasn't quite as exciting as it had been at first, but that didn't matter. He still loved her. Thier heaven had gone from looking like a paradise in the clouds to a mix between Capsule Corp., and Vejita-sei.  
  
"Vegeta, what are you doing?", Bulma asked.  
  
"Oh, hi Bulma. I was just watching the earth again."  
  
"What's going on today?"  
  
"Nothing.", he said, closing the portal, and kissing her, "I would much rather spend some more time with you."  
  
"Likewise.", she said, kissing him back. He hugged her wth all his might again.  
  
Then suddenly, thier setting changed. They were standing togather in front of King Yemma's desk. "Vegeta, Bulma, long time no see.", the large red ogre said.  
  
Vegeta grabbed Bulma's hand, and she screamed in pain. His strength had returned. "What's going on, Yemma?!", Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well, you see, it's come to my attention that your souls grow bored in heaven.", King Yemma replied.  
  
"So you've brought us to lymbo?", Vegeta asked.  
  
"Only temporarily. You see, no one really ever stays in one place for all eternity. Your souls have grown bored of this existance, and so I think it's time you faced your reincarnations."  
  
"You want to give us knew lives? That doesn't sound too bad.", Vegeta said.  
  
"Well, you will be randomly thrown born into knew bodies with no memories of your previous lives. I'm afraid that the chances of you two ever seeing eachother again will be near one in infinity, and even if that near- impossible chance somehow comes to be, and you meet in another life, the chances of you realizing it are exponentially slimmer."  
  
"No.", Vegeta said simply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No. My answer is no. Niether me or Bulma will be reincarnated, and that's final."  
  
"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Vegeta. I'm sorry."  
  
Vegeta felt his eye twitch in fury, as he rose into the air. "You wanna try to take her away from me again?!!!! Go ahead, but you'll have to fight me first!!!!!" Vegeta felt himself transforming through all of his forms, than to another one that he didn't have before. He looked down, and noticed that he wore read fur on his chest. He felt invincable.  
  
"Vegeta, calm down!", Bulma yelled.  
  
"You wrote something on a ring once; that our love was more powerful than any dimentional wall. Well, it's true. Even the gods will not take you away from me!!!!" Pieces of the sky began to fall, and show an infinate darkness. His power was destorying the phisical cosmos. He had to stop himself.  
  
King Yemma put up his hand, he opened a portal. Vegeta saw Bulma begin to be pulled into it. He went back to his first form, and grabbed her hands. "Bulma, I don't want to face a lifetime without you.", he said, "Letalone trillions."  
  
"Someday, my love.", she said, "Some day, we WILL meet again. We have infinatey to find eachother, and the fates will have to be with us."  
  
"Goodbye, Bulma.", he said, as they both began to dissapear inside the swirling abbuss.  
  
"I love you.", they said simotaniously, as the existance of Vegeta, and Bulma Briefs was erased from the universe forever.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: There will be a short epilogue, then this story is over. Thankyou to everyone who was loyal to me through this whole run. I will not stop reading your stories. Some of them are very good. Infact almost every story that I've read from any of my reviewers was absoutely excellent! Your all great! Thankyou. 


	5. Epilogue: Try Not To Forget

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Epilogue; Try Not To Forget  
  
Millions or trillions of lifetimes later, perhaps trillions of years into the future, perhaps trillions of miles from an extinct planet once called Earth, long after the end of both the Human and Saiya-jin races, in a modern humaniod comuntity...  
  
The proud and powerful warrior Ramakan stood in the park doing his daily training exercises. Just like every other day, he saw the beautiful, intelligent, upperclass woman Travana walk by with her spouse; another high-class boy. When not with the man, Travana would often stop and talk with Ramakan for hours on end. He suspected that it was out of pitty. His past had not been kind to him. He was orphened as a small child, and left to fend for himself. As a result, he had gotten much smarter, learning never to give in to others pitty for him, and that he was better off alone.   
  
Then why was it that he always felt some inner disspointment when she couldn't stop to talk? He shook his head, and chuckled at his weakness, and continued his training. He reminded himself that the road to happiness had been permenantly blocked for him a long time ago, and that he would have to settle for his pride.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day...  
  
"Hello Ramakan.", Travana said, as she approached him. Her bouncey blond hair blowing in the wind. She smiled at him, and he noticed a twinkle in her violet eyes. Violet eyes, and blond hair, were concidered rair and beautiful. His brown hair and eyes were very common, belonging mostly to those concidered low-class. She was wearing a long golden gown that sparkled with the same divine beauty as the son. He shook his head again. 'Must stop that!', he yelled to himself, 'What an I; a poet?!"  
  
"Where's the man?", he asked, punching his heavy bag.  
  
"Oh, he's at work. So, how are you today?", she asked.  
  
"Same. What about you?"  
  
"I've been very busy latey.", she said.  
  
"And you have time to come here in the middle of normal working hours, and disturb my training?", he asked, then regretted it.  
  
She looked very hurt. "Yeah, your right.", she said, looking at her watch, "I should be going."  
  
He almost said something, but decided against it. He didn't need her. What he needed was some peace.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day...  
  
Ramakan was training as usual, when Travana came to him with tears in her eyes. She ran to him, and tripped over her gown. He jumped toward her, and caught her in his arms. She hugged him. He flinched violently at her closeness as it had been over fifteen years since he'd touched another person outside of combat, much less a woman. Nevertheless, it somehow felt right. He lowered her to the ground, and sat with her.  
  
"Travana, what's wrong?"  
  
"He cheated on me!"  
  
"That man you always walk by here with?"  
  
"Yes! Oh, how could he after I've been loyal to him all these years?!", she yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry.", he said, feeling very awkward. She looked into his eyes, and somehow her purple orbs were looking kind of blue. An intense deja-vu came over him, but he couldn't pinpoint it's cause.  
  
"I...", she said, "I remember."  
  
Suddenly it all snapped into his head, memories of another life, anothor hard life, and of a love beyond any power in the entire universe; a love which was meant to be again. He gulped, and felt his eyes fill with tears, as he said the one word that he'd wanted to say for trillions of years, "Bulma."  
  
"Vegeta.", she said, embracing him, tears also pouring from her eyes.  
  
"Finally.", he said, smiling and crying at the same time, "It will be different this time. No matter what, I will never be afraid to love you, or to say it. When I was going into that portal, I never really thought I would get a second chance. I love you, Travana.", he said with a smirk.  
  
"I love you too, Ramakan, I love you too."  
  
THE END  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: Oh, I know! I'm sad too! How can it be over?! Writing this story has been one of the highpoints of my life, and now it's over! I don't believe it!  
  
I would like to thank all of the people who have been there for me with your reviews:  
  
belle-fille 1  
  
trunksvegetafrodo  
  
adbzfan2K03  
  
Vickychan  
  
DBZ Fanfiction Queen  
  
John Perry  
  
DBZ-fan-JESS  
  
Rissa of the Saiya-Jin  
  
tiki111  
  
supersaiyaman\  
  
darkpride   
  
Princess Ayeka  
  
Wind8  
  
gothchicy   
  
AzNLiLSMaLLKirby   
  
Gen1  
  
Now, I didn't put these in order of my favorites, or who wrote the most reviews. I simply started at the first reveiw of "Forbidden Memories", and went all the way to the last review of this story. I put the names in the order of when there first review came in.   
  
Thankyou to everyone! You were all so great. I hope that some of you won't abondon me. I won't abondon you. Thanks again! I'm gonna miss this story line. I hope you liked the ending!  
  
Bye ^_^; 


End file.
